Blissful Reality
by InkandSoul
Summary: Other people like to dream. But me, all I need is you, Leah.' Jake watches the love of his life and wonders. Sweet Blackwater oneshot. No Nessie imprinting.


**Heyy :] Yet another oneshot, written verrryyyy late at night :L I promise the next chapter of Sweet Escape will be up soon, I just keep getting loads of little ideas :] This was inspired by Halo by Beyonce. It's up to you if you listen while reading :]**

**Hope you like it, I've already done a sad one so I wanted to do a happy one to balance it out :L R&R! x**

**Em xx**

* * *

Sometimes, I wonder if I'm just dreaming. If one day I'll wake up and everything we have will have been a dream, that we haven't really come as far as we have, and that I'm still just your Alpha and you're still just my Beta. But then I open my eyes every morning and it's you that I see, and I know this has to be real. Dreams just aren't this good. I know you probably - if not definately - know I'm standing here watching you from the doorway, but it's just impossible not to.

You're standing at the sink, doing the washing up. I've lost count of how many times I've told you not to get stressed, that you should relax and I'd do it myself later. You always roll your eyes and smile, which stops me nagging because for the few seconds that follow you take my breath away - and you know it. You know all you have to do is kiss me and tell me that I've been running myself ragged on patrols - which I guess I have, but I'm not that tired - and not to worry because you can handle the dishes, and I'll leave you alone. Mainly because I have to find a way to wipe the silly smile off my face.

The guys still won't let me live it down, y'know. The fact that I fell for you, I mean. Paul isn't so bad anymore, not since he and Rachel got married. He's been much less of a pain in the ass since the Cullen's left three years ago, when Nessie was born and Bella was turned. Sam's not so much of a moron anymore either. Mind you, he's up half the night with Emily trying to get baby Joshua to sleep, so he's probably too tired to be an idiot.

Quil and Embry, on the other hand....well, they tend to give me hell every time I think about you when we're on patrol. It's not like it's my fault. Quil thinks about Claire constantly and I don't wind _him_ up over it. But for some reason they enjoy joking about it, and I have the feeling that they're still going to be like this in a good few years. I still remember when we told them the big news. Quil made a joke and you freaked out at him, which made my day by the way. I've never seen Quil run so fast as a human.

You don't take any crap from anyone. That's one of the reasons why I love you. You were still bitter when all this started. You made sarcastic remarks and annoyed everyone on patrol, and went crazy when Sam and I decided to combine the packs again. But over the past three years you've changed. Really, really changed.

You're not bitter anymore. You're finally healed. No one complains about you anymore, which is a good thing - there's only so much ass I can kick, even when I morph into a giant dog. Now, as I'm watching you dry the plates one by one and set them on the kitchen counter in a neat stack, you're smiling. Summer sunshine is pouring through the window, and I honestly wish I could just capture this moment and carry it around with me forever. The smile on your face is so genuine, so happy. Sometimes I can't believe I helped you put it there.

Even though your hair's tied back in a messy pony tail, and you're tired and I know your back hurts and your feet ache - which is why I keep telling you to rest - I've never seen you look more beautiful. You're wearing that yellow summer dress you hate, the one that comes down to your knees and you think makes you look fat, although I keep telling you that your new figure makes you look even more gorgeous. I've been standing here for ages, but as always, I can't take my eyes off you.

"I know you're there," you say, your smile getting bigger as you continue to wipe the dishes with the dishcloth. I smile widley too, crossing the room slowly.

"Sorry, I was staring again," I tell you. I wrap my arms around you gently from behind. They rest just on the top of your bump, and I feel a rush of elation when I think about what's going to happen in another two months.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" You're still smiling, so I know you're only joking. You secretly love it when I admire you like that.

"You love it really," I say, kissing the back of your neck. "And shouldn't you be resting?"

"I will, I promise. Just let me finish these and we can go watch a movie if you want." I chuckle.

"Just think. A couple more months and there'll be all the sleepless nights we could ever want." As you finish the last dish you set the cloth down and turn round, resting your hands just against the side of my neck.

"That's the one thing I'm not looking forward to," you say and press your lips to mine briefly.

I reach up and touch the ring on your left hand, smiling. "At least you're not freaking out like you did when we got married." You laugh.

"I remember...Seth had to almost push me out into the aisle." It's my turn to laugh.

"Still, you didn't bail on me."

"I'm happy I didn't."

"Three years ago, I didn't see this coming." You grin, eyes sparkling.

"I don't think either of us did," you tell me. The smile on your face tells me everything I need to know. You're happy. You love me. You're glad we're together. You wouldn't wish for things to be any other way. Knowing I make you happy makes Embry and Quil's teasing endurable. As long as I have you nothing can get me down. As I kiss you again, I know that's the truth.

Other people like to dream. But me, all I need is you, Leah. You, and our baby. Because all I want is this blissful reality.


End file.
